


Heaven

by Savorysavery



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Heaven

**Summary:** Death is never becoming.

 **Genre:** Tragedy

 **Rated:** M

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Gore

 **Author’s Note** : This is a take on the “Bad Ending” in Persona 4. In this, the Protagonist and the Investigation Team never go to the Midnight Channel/TV World to save Nanako, and the events of Namatame’s Shadow still occur.

* * *

 

 

 

Her body felt light, like a feather, as she swung through the sky, a hand dark as pitch jerking her back and forth in a smooth arch, like a small pendulum free of its clock.

 

Her body felt non-existent, if a child could understand that feeling.

 

At least, that’s what Nanako thought.

 

The hand snapped still, fingers opening and freeing her, the back of her dress settling against her sweater as she fell. She felt as if she were floating, down, down, down, the blue sky above her growing farther and farther away.

 

 _Big Brother_ , she thought, voice soft and curious. _Will you catch me?_

Yet as her body hit the ground, head cracking, brains spilling out like the yolk of an egg, colored by clear fluid and blood red as a ruby, she knew he wouldn’t.

 

No one would.

 

Her heart fluttered, beating against her broken chest, ribs threatening to end her quicker. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, dry and twitching. Her eyes shut, body growing cold and stiff as she lay on the brick ground, rainbows streaking across the sky high above her. The sweet scent of fresh cut grass and lotus blossoms floated above her, wrapping around the thickening taste of death in her mouth, pushing it away.

 

No one had come for her salvation, nor for her death.

 

So as she lay there, hands slowly shaking as she turned her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, she thought one last thought before her life faded away.

 

_Mommy, I’m coming to visit you._


End file.
